Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus using an image sensor, and a mobile telephone.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, image capturing apparatuses using image sensors such as a CMOS sensor are becoming multifunctional. Not only generation of a captured image such as a still image/moving image, but also control of the image capturing apparatus such as focus adjustment is performed based on object information obtained by the image sensor.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-156823 has proposed a technique of decentering the sensitive region of a light receiving section from the optical axis of an on-chip microlens in some light receiving elements (pixels) of an image sensor to give a pupil division function, and setting these pixels as focus detecting pixels. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-124984 has proposed a technique in which one microlens and two photodiodes are arranged in each pixel of an image sensor, and the respective photodiodes receive beams having passed through different pupils of a photographing lens. By comparing output signals from the two photodiodes, the focus can be detected.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional techniques, it is difficult to control the accumulation time and accumulation timing of the focus detecting pixels independently of those of the remaining normal image capturing pixels. If the driving signals of the image capturing pixels and focus detecting pixels are merely supplied to independently control the accumulation time and accumulation timing, wiring for these signals occupies the light receiving area of each pixel, decreasing the sensitivity.